


Happy Birthday, feministkendra

by mirkandmidnight



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, Bracken is a unicorn, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kendra is a BAMF, Magic, Vanessa Santoro is Done with your Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkandmidnight/pseuds/mirkandmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Bracken had a problem with blixes as a species. It was just that it was really hard to trust any of them when they did this sort of thing. Going rogue and deciding to break into preserves, then killing everything in your path was just rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, feministkendra

**Author's Note:**

> feministkendra wanted angst. I was, of course, only too happy to oblige. It is very short.

It wasn’t that Bracken had a problem with blixes as a species. It was just that it was really hard to trust any of them when they did this sort of thing. Going rogue and deciding to break into preserves, then killing everything in your path was just rude. 

The lectoblix was a man called Benjamin. Bracken had asked Vanessa if she knew him, and she hadn’t even looked up from polishing her sword to say, “Why is it that people assume that all blixes know each other? There are a lot of us, you know. It’s like when you say that everyone knows everyone in New York.”

So that had been helpful.

They’d tracked the lectoblix to a preserve in Canada called Four Pines, and it had been decided that he and Kendra would be sent to deal with him in whatever way they needed to. Bracken almost wished that Kendra wasn’t coming with. Blixes were dangerous, lectoblixes especially, and he wasn’t altogether certain she was prepared for this kind of a fight.

Bracken must have shown some of his concern, because as soon as they were in the car, Kendra elbowed him in the gut, knocking all the wind out of him. “I’m perfectly capable of handling this,” she said, a pleasant smile on her face.

“I never said you weren’t,” he choked out.

“Good.”

They arrived at Four Pines late that afternoon and were greeted by the caretaker, a woman called Johanna, who told them where the lectoblix was and gave them a ride out the next morning.

And of course, Bracken had the bright idea that they should split up in order to cover more ground, and due to his horrible luck, Kendra found the lectoblix first.

Bracken heard a scream and raced through the trees in the direction of the sound, hoping he wouldn’t be too late.

He skidded to a halt in the middle of a clearing to find Kendra on the ground, her shirt soaked with blood, and a man he presumed was the lectoblix bent over her, teeth bared. Bracken wasn’t prone to oaths, but he’d learned quite a few new ones from Warren, and he took that opportunity to mutter a few choice ones under his breath.

Bracken unsheathed his second horn and held it in the “ready” position.

But before he could do anything, Kendra pulled a dagger from god knew where and stabbed the lectoblix in the throat. He reared back, clutching at his neck, and after a few seconds of gurgling blood, went limp.

Bracken ran to Kendra, dropping his sword to kneel beside her. He pulled her shirt up a few inches and sucked in a breath, taking in the gash stretching across her ribs, and cursed under his breath.

“Hey,” she said, a cheeky grin on her face. “I found the lectoblix.”

Bracken stifled a desperate laugh and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. “I saw that. You did very well.”

Her breath hitched and she let out a low groan. “Am I going to be okay?”

He smiled. “Don’t worry about it, you’re going to be just fine. I’ve got my horn and I’m going to fix this, okay? Just hold on for a minute.” Bracken held one hand above the wound, taking Kendra’s hand with the other, and closed his eyes, deep in concentration. He didn’t look as Kendra’s flesh knitted itself back together. He didn’t think he could take that.

A few seconds later, he felt Kendra tap his arm. Bracken opened his eyes to see her grinning at him, completely unharmed, and sighed with relief.

“Well,” Kendra said. “That was an adventure.”


End file.
